Vehicle occupants, in particular vehicle drivers, often carry associated personal item objects, such as purses, when they travel in their vehicles. These personal item objects are often desired to be in close proximity to the vehicle occupant during vehicle travel. For example, the vehicle occupant may simply have a personal item object, such as a purse, resting on the passenger seat or on the vehicle floor adjacent a passenger seat. However, simply resting such an object in the vehicle cabin without securing of the object may result in the object tumbling over, such as during rapid breaking or acceleration of the vehicle, and possibly the contents held by the object spilling out.
It has been proposed to provide designated vehicle storage for such personal item objects, such as in the center console of the vehicle. However, some vehicle occupants prefer not to use designated storage for various reasons. This can include perceived lack of cleanliness within the designated storage compartment after the vehicle has been used for some time, wear on the personal item object from being put into and removed from the designated storage, lack of the designated storage being complementarily sized for the designated personal object, etc.
Attempting to address these concerns, many after-market accessories are known for providing a hanging device, such as a hook, which is attached to or suspended from a headrest on one of the vehicle seats. This can enable a personal item object, such as a purse, to be hung or suspended relative to the seat base via the hook device secured to the headrest. Drawbacks of such known devices are that they tend to be after-market devices that are often not user-friendly, not integrated into the vehicle styling, etc.